Forbidden Love
by Ultamania
Summary: Gumi is an angel. She helps lost souls cross over and find peace. Rei is a demon. He kills humans and misguides lost souls into the underworld. What would happen if the two fell in love?
1. The Angel and The Demon

Gumi yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was extremely tired, and this lesson was not making it any better. She nodded off maybe a dozen times until the bell finally rang, waking Gumi up. She stretched and packed her things up before glancing over at him.

He was a dark mysterious person. Was very quiet, and cold at times. He had black hair and beautiful golden eyes. A lot of girls fawn over him, but once he insults them, or gives them the cold shoulder, their opinions either change, or their little crush gets even bigger because he is now deemed as the bad boy, Rei Kagene.

But there was something different about this boy. He may have seemed normal, but he wasn't, in fact, he was a demon. That's probably why he was so cold towards everyone, it was just his demonic nature. He didn't seem like normal demons however, he was very calm, and collected, he wasn't the type of demon that hungered death, and craved blood. He would kill humans time to time, but only to carry out orders. Gumi knew this, how though, well that's because she was an angel. She did everything in her power to protect people from demons like Rei, she would go out late at night and inspect the towns and make sure no demons are out and about, and if they are, she'll slay them. She also helps lost souls pass on into the upper world. The two teens roles countered each other though. Gumi helped souls move into the upper world and Rei helped souls move into the underworld, even the souls that didn't belong. The two should be enemies, but Gumi was somewhat drawn to the demon. It wasn't a form of attraction, more like interest.

Gumi waited till everyone left and she stood up and walked over to the golden eyed demon. "Hello~!" She said warmly.

Rei looked up at the angel and gave her a cold stare. "What do you want Mrs. Good-Two shoes…" He said flatly. Rei also knew that Gumi was an angel, and wanted nothing to do with her. It was completely for Angel and Demons to have a relationship. Friendship, lovers, even talking to them was strictly forbidden, and the consequences were severe. She must know this, yet she still tries to talk to him. He never understood women, human or celestial.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk." Gumi said smiling.

"Well I don't. So goodbye." Rei said, taking his things and leaving.

"But! Wait!" Gumi called out. She quickly grabbed her things and followed after Rei.

"Don't follow me, you'll know what'll happen if you do." Rei said, trying to scare the girl into leaving him alone.

"I know what'll happen, and I don't care."

Rei stopped and turned to face the green haired angel. "You got guts, I'll admit,"

Gumi smiled.

"But still, leave me alone." Rei began to walk away from the angel.

Gumi puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you so afraid?" Gumi said before quickly realizing what she just said. Probably not the best thing to say to a demon.

In a flash Rei was in front of the angel. "I am not afraid of anything. Leave me the fuck alone, or I'll slaughter you myself." Rei turned away and stormed off.

Gumi sighed. "I know you won't…" She said to herself before turning the other direction and walking off. She wasn't scared of Rei, and he wasn't afraid of her. She was taking a huge risk by talking to him, but she was willing to take it. Rei didn't seem like a terrible person, he was just really independent. He shut himself out from the outside world. Gumi wanted to open his world up a bit, was she trying to salvage him? Not really, once a demon always a demon, but she wanted to show Rei that just because he's a demon, he doesn't have to shut himself out from everything.

The next day was the same. Gumi almost fell asleep again. Late night on patrol. She glanced over at Rei, and he looked fine, not a single shred of tiredness. She wondered how he did it. She let out a small sigh.

"Megpoid!"

The girl jumped in her seat. "Uh, yes sir?"

"Someone dropped something off for you in the office. Go pick it up." The teacher commanded her.

Gumi nodded and got up and left the classroom. She walked over to the office and on the counter was a small bracelet of gold and silver. She picked it up and sighed. All angels were required to wear it. It was a tracker and a communicator. It was easy to hack the tracker into off mode, she did it all the time. No one questioned her about it though. Like Rei said, she was the goody two shoes. Did everything, and did it correctly, everyone trusted her. She turned off the tracker and slid the bracelet on her wrist. That's when the bell rang.

Gumi looked at the bracelet before walking back to her classroom where her stuff was waiting for her. She packed everything into her bag then she heard a piano. It was a peaceful and beautiful tone. Very classical. It was beautiful. Gumi followed the noise to the music room where she saw of all people Rei, sitting at the piano, playing the beautiful music. Gumi watched in admiration, listening to every note and absorbing it as if it was giving her new life.

When the song ended, Rei quickly stood up. "Why do you keep pushing yourself?" He asked, looking over at Gumi.

"I didn't know you could play the piano…" Gumi said, still in awe.

"Just forget about it…" Rei said, pushing past Gumi and walking down the hall.

Gumi quickly followed after him. "But it was so beautiful."

Rei ignored the girl.

"I never would of pictured someone like you playing music as beautiful as that."

Rei stopped. "Why? Because I'm a demon?"

Gumi shook her head. "No, because you're so secluded."

Rei sighed. "Why do you insist on talking with me?"

"No reason. Just felt like trying to make a new friend."

Rei was kind of shocked by the girl's response. "Even though it's forbidden?"

Gumi nodded. "Yep. To be honest, I don't even know why that rule exists. What's the danger of a demon and angel talking?"

Rei thought. She had a point. It's not like just by talking, the world would implode on itself. It was probably just a war of the realm sorta thing. "I was right, you do got guts."

Gumi giggled. "Why thank you."

Rei glanced down at the silver and gold bracelet around Gumi's wrist and instantly knew what it was. "Is it on?" He asked.

Gumi lifted her arm and looked at the bracelet. "No, I hacked it and turned the tracker off."

"How'd you do that?" Rei asked, somewhat interested.

Gumi shrugged. "I don't really know myself. I just push a few buttons and the hacker goes off."

Rei sighed. "You're weird." He said, starting to walk off.

Gumi followed him. "I have a question to ask."

"What?"

"How do you stay so energized?"

"What?" Rei asked confused.

"Well you patrol at night right?"

"I wouldn't call it 'patrolling." Rei said.

"Anyways, how do you stay up in class?"

"Unlike you, I don't need sleep."

"Really?"

Rei nodded. "Don't go thinking that I'm lucky either, sometimes I wish I can sleep and have dreams and nightmares, but I lost that luxury long ago."

"Oh, I see… well can't you still sleep anyways?"

"I can, but it won't do anything for me, and I don't have any dreams even when I do."

"That sucks…" Gumi said softly. She looked down at the floor. She stopped abruptly when Rei stopped.

"I go this way." He said pointing in the opposite direction Gumi lived in. She didn't even realize that they were outside. She kinda got sucked into the conversation they were having.

Rei began to walk away from the girl and head home.

"Hey Rei?" Gumi called out to him.

Rei turned. "What?"

"We should talk more?" Gumi smiled.

Rei chuckled. "Fine, whatever." He started walking again.

Gumi took that as a yes and smiled. She turned and started walking home. She didn't know if Rei considered her a friend, but she could feel herself getting closer to befriending him.


	2. Forbidden Friendship

It was late, very cold. The skies were gray and the air was ice. It was going to snow soon and Rei was stuck outside doing his job. Killing people who deserved to die, and leading misguided souls to the underworld. He sat down on a bench and blew hot breath into his hands. He was okay with the cold, he actually loved the cold, but he had no feeling in his hands and it was kind of hard to do anything with numb hands. He let out a small sigh then he heard some rustling behind him. He turned and slowly started walking towards the noise.

"It's okay. I promise it's better over there."

Rei recognized that voice. It was Gumi. Rei came to the clearing that Gumi was in and hid behind a tree, watching the angel.

"A-Are you sure?" The small girl asked. She was obviously dead. He body was wispy and faded. You can see the bushes that were behind her.

Gumi smiled warmly. "Yes I'm sure. The people are very nice there. They'll make you feel at home."

The small girl sniffled.

"It's okay." Gumi lifted the girl's head. "You won't be alone. You'll make new friends." Gumi gave the small girl a kind smile that was only fit for angels, because it looked so angelic, and serene.

Rei's eyes widened at the girl's expression, but he quickly snapped out of it and watched as the small girl nodded and whisked, passing on to the over world.

Gumi stood up and sneezed. "I beat you to it Rei." She smiled, looking towards Rei's direction.

Rei chuckled and stepped out from behind the tree. "Guess you did. Oh well, I have no interest in small children." Rei smirked. "But I'll beat you to the next one."

"Will not!" Gumi said, hands on her hips.

A cool breeze brushed past Gumi's skin. She shivered and crouched down, arms wrapped around her body. "It's so cold!" She whined.

"Aww, so you're a summer baby huh?" Rei teased.

Gumi pouted. "I hate being cold, I rather it be hot than cold."

Rei shrugged. "I'm actually the opposite, I rather have it be cold that hot."

"I don't get how you survive sometimes." Gumi said.

"I'm dead, so I don't survive, just exist."

Gumi didn't answer, she just shivered in her spot.

Rei sighed. "Come with me." He said, walking off.

Gumi quickly got up and followed Rei. "Where we going?" She asked.

"My place. I'll give you something warm to drink. Do you like coffee?"

"You're really taking me to your place?" Gumi said shocked.

"Do you want to stay out in the cold then and walk to your place?"

Gumi quickly shook her head.

"Exactly, so come now." Rei led the girl to his apartment. He needed a place to stay while out in the real world, on Earth. They walked over to his apartment and Rei unlocked the door, opening it up Gumi. "Try not to touch anything." Rei said, turning on the lights.

"Okay." Gumi walked over to the couch and sat down. Still shivering, she tried to warm herself by pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You're really that cold huh?" Rei asked. She was wearing a thick coat, a scarf, gloves, boots, the whole shin-dig. Yet she was still cold.

Gumi nodded. "I told you I hate the cold."

Rei walked over to his small room, which he didn't even use. He pulled the blanket of the bed and took it to the girl, dropping it on her head. "There."

Gumi wrestled with the blanket for a bit before finally wrapping herself in it and cuddling in the warmth. "Thank you."

"I'll make the coffee." Rei loved coffee, he wasn't much of a sweets type of person, he usually liked spicy or bitter things, so that meant he liked his coffee black. He turned his small coffee machine on and looked through his cabinets for sugar. He didn't eat much, he can eat, but it doesn't really do anything for him, he just ate and drank out of habit. He moved many things around when he finally found some sugar. He poured the finished coffee into two mugs and in one of them he put the sugar and cream in. The other, which was his, he just left it as is. He took to two mugs back to the living room and handed the altered coffee to Gumi. "Here."

Gumi slid her hands from underneath the blanket and took the mug, smiling at its warmth. "Thank you."

"Yeah…" Rei sat down next to the angel and sipped his coffee. Gumi did the same and smiled.

"Hey Rei?"

"What?"

"Why did you become a demon?" Gumi asked.

Rei looked at the girl then looked into his coffee mug, watching the steam rise from the deep brown liquid in his cup. "Murder."

"Just murder?"

"Mass Murder."

Gumi froze. That was kinda scary to think about, since she was murdered. She knew Rei wasn't the one to do it, she knew it wasn't Rei who killed her, it was her father.

"Yeah, I killed my family, my friends, everyone."

"W-why?" Gumi asked.

"I just snapped. Got angry and couldn't stop."

"Oh…"

"What about you?" Rei asked, looking at the angel.

"Like you said yourself, I was Ms. Goody-two shoes. Did everything right, behaved, had manners, all that."

"So, why did you die?"

Gumi looked at Rei, her expression very sad. She remembered that day clearly and she didn't like thinking about it. "My father, murdered me…"

Rei was kind of angry, it was kind of like his situation, but it was him that did the killing. He didn't know why he was angry though, he shouldn't fell any anger towards her father because he would just be calling himself a hypocrite.

"My mother and father got in an argument and my father snapped, just like you. He killed my mother, shot her in the head. I wasn't home, but as soon as I got him, my father pointed the gun to my forehead, and pulled the trigger…"

"Oh… sorry…" Rei said.

Gumi shook her head. "It's okay. Doing what I'm doing now, makes it worth it. I always loved helping others, and although I was killed by someone I completely trusted, I don't mind helping out complete strangers."

Rei smirked. "You're weird."

"Leave me alone." Gumi playfully pushed Rei.

Rei laughed. It felt weird for Rei to laugh, since he hasn't laughed in a long while.

"Hey Rei? Do you consider me a friend now?" Gumi asked.

Rei looked at the angel, then looked back down at his coffee. "Yeah, I guess I can say that you're my friend."

Gumi smiled. She finished the last bit of her coffee and stood up. "I'm going to go now, get out of your hair now." Gumi set the mug on the coffee table and folded the blanket, putting it on the arm of the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah. Try not to get lost on your way home." Rei teased.

"I'm not that stupid."

"That."

Gumi pouted. "Shut up!"

Rei smiled.

Gumi walked over to the door and opened it up, the cool breeze hitting her face. She watched as the small white flecks fell from the sky. "It's snowing."

"Had a feeling it would." Rei said.

Gumi smiled. "We should make a snowman."

"Or have a snowball fight, I wouldn't mind pelting you with balls of ice."

"You meanie." Gumi walked out of Rei's apartment and towards her home.

Rei closed the door behind her and let out a small sigh. They were in trouble now, but Rei didn't care. He was happy. He knew that Gumi wasn't an ordinary angel, she took risks, she was even willing to give him a chance and consider him a friend. He was glad he befriended Gumi and not somebody else, she would probably be the only one to handle him.


	3. One Week

"Hey, wake up."

Someone nudged at Gumi's arm, pushing her her. Gumi opened her eyes and looked up at Rei.

"You fell asleep during class." Rei said.

Gumi looked up and noticed that the class was empty, everyone was gone. Gumi moaned and rubbed her eyes. She slowly put all her things in her bag and looked at Rei. "Thanks for waking me up." Gumi said groggily.

"I would have just left you here, but that would have been too mean." Rei smirked.

Gumi was too tired to even come up with a comeback. She stood up and yawned. "Okay, let's go…" Gumi said, walking out of the classroom. "Hey Rei? Is it okay if I go to your place again?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Rei said.

"Thank you…" Gumi smiled.

"Why are you so tired?" Rei asked.

"Well, after I left from your place, I got called on three more cases… I didn't finish until five…"

"So you only got two hours of sleep?"

Gumi nodded.

Rei chuckled. "You can rest up at my place then."

"Thank you Rei." Gumi pulled out her cellphone and quickly typed something in her phone then shoved it back into her pocket.

"Who did you text?" Rei asked.

"My brother." Gumi said.

"You have a brother? But aren't you… um… dead?" Rei asked hesitantly.

Gumi nodded. "Yeah, but you see, when an Angel is sent to patrol in the living world, they are given a foster family so they could live with and be taken care of."

"Does this foster family know you're an angel?"

Gumi shook her head. "No, my higher ups alter their memories, so that they always believed that they had me, or think that they had me. So my foster mother believes that she gave birth to me, my foster father believes that he was there when I was born, and my foster brother believes that I'm his little sister that he held after I was born."

"And what happens if you're done patrolling?"

"Then those memories are eradicated and there is no harm to their mental states." Gumi smiled.

"That kinda sounds twisted."

Gumi giggles. "I know, but it doesn't hurt them at all."

Rei sighed. "You angels are confusing."

Gumi giggled again. "And you demons are simple creatures?"

Rei smirked. "Not in the slightest."

"Exactly."

The two walked to Rei's place where immediately after arriving, Gumi plops herself down on Rei's couch and falls asleep.

Rei covered the girl in a blanket and left the heater on for her. It was still snowing outside, and if he didn't turn on the heater, it would get cold inside. Around nine o' clock, Rei left so he could pratrol the nights. He did was he normally did, killed people who needed to die, and misled souls. He sat down on a bench, with a thermos filled with coffee he made earlier. He unscrewed the cap and drank some of his warm coffee, and nearly choked when he saw who was in front of him. A tall dark man, with black hair, an eye patch and one violet eye.

Taito grinned. "Enjoying your coffee there?"

"What do you want Taito?" Rei asked annoyed. He didn't like Taito, when Rei first became a demon, Taito was his mentor, and Rei didn't like the things he did to him. He still held a grudge against him, but as much as Rei would want to do something, he was completely powerless compared to Taito, who was so much stronger than him. Taito was just too powerful.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see how my mentee was doing." Taito sat next to Rei. "So how's it going?"

"Leave me alone…" Rei said coldly.

"Oh don't be like that Rei-kun~"

Rei tensed.

"You know that I can do whatever I want, and you can't do anything to stop me." An evil smile cam across Taito's face and Rei just sat there frozen.

"So I hear that there's an angel in your class." Taito says.

"Yeah, there is. Why?" Rei said.

"Have you talked to them?"

Rei shook his head, lying for the sake of himself and Gumi. If anyone knew about their friendship, it would end terribly. "I try to stay away from that Ms. Goody-Two shoes bimbo…"

"So It's a she?"

Rei nodded. He probably just put Gumi at risk.

"So do you know her name?" Taito asks, leaning in very close to Taito.

Rei shook his head. "No, I try not to pay attention to her…" Rei says.

"Oh I see…" Taito leans close to Rei's ear. "Well if you find out this angel's name, let me know and we'll have fun with her together…" Taito stands up and walks a few steps before turning towards Rei. "I'll Give you a week to find out that angel's name, get to know her. It'll make playing with her that much more fun." Taito waved. "One week~!" Taito said before vanishing into the darkness.

Rei let out a sigh of relief. Not good. One week, Taito would be back in one week, and if Rei didn't have the information Taito wanted, he'll be having fun with him, and that's the last thing he wants, but he didn't want to sacrifice Gumi just to save his ass. She was his friend, his only one at that, so he wasn't going to throw her under the bus like that. Rei screwed the cap on his thermos and quickly got up and left to his apartment. He quietly entered, but Gumi was already awake, watching t.v. She looked over at Rei and smiled, before coming worried. He looked pale and nervous.

"Is everything, okay?" She asked.

Rei nodded. "Yeah, everything's okay…" Rei said softly before sitting down next to Gumi.

"Did something happen?" Gumi asked.  
>"No." Rei said.<p>

"But you're pale, and you look like you saw the overlord." She said overlord because they see ghosts every day, and the overlord is all powerful that controls their dimensions and all the spirits in either heaven or hell.

"I'm fine Gumi!" Rei yelled at the girl.

Gumi jumped, and looked down at her lap. "Okay…"

Rei looked at the girl, then looked at what the girl was watching and noticed that it was just a static filled screen, what was she watching?

"I'll go home now, okay? Let you rest." Gumi stood up and folded the blanket, placing it on the arm of the chair again. She grabbed her coat, and quickly put it on. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Gumi said, quickly rushing to the door and out of Rei's apartment, giving Rei no time to apologize.

He never had a friend before, he never apologized before, basically he regretted nothing, but he felt guilty for snapping at her. He would have to apologize tomorrow. He looked at the static filled screen and turned off the t.v. He turned the light off and sat there in the dark. He never felt guilty before, he didn't know how to deal with this feeling. He let out a sigh before going over to his room and lying down. One week, what was he going to do? How was he going to protect Gumi and himself from someone like Taito. Rei turned over onto his side. He just needed to think.


	4. Taito Shion

_Sorry to those (If you you're there or ever were there) who were wondering what happened to this, in all honesty, I forgot about this Dx but I'll try to keep up with this okay? Thanks for understanding~_

* * *

><p>The next day, school was kind of awkward. Rei has yet to apologize to Gumi, and despite that, she still greeted him with a smile. It felt awkward to Rei though, he couldn't help but feel as if she forced that smile. So after class when everyone left, Rei confronted Gumi.<p>

"Hey, I'm… sorry for snapping at you…" Rei said quietly.

Gumi looked at Rei with a confused expression but she smiled. "It's okay Rei, I wasn't upset."

"You weren't?"

Gumi shook her head. "No of course not. You probably just had a long night and you were just frustrated, I just failed to get that."

Rei was still sort of confused. How can the girl not be angry at him? She was so weird. "Okay… well I'm still sorry."

Gumi smiled. "I forgive you."

Rei looked down. "I need to talk to you about something, so come with me alright?"

"Oh, okay."

Rei led Gumi upstairs to the roof. He couldn't risk taking her to his place, Taito knew where he lived and Taito was mischievous and would probably decide to wait for him there, or watch him from outside like a fucking stalker.

"What did you want to talk to me about Rei?" Gumi asked, arms crossed over her chest, not because she was annoyed or inpatient, but because she was cold and she was doing that to keep herself warm.

"It's about last night, something did happen…"

"What happened?"

"I saw my mentor, another demon, and he knows about you."

Gumi just stared at Rei. She wasn't scared or worried at all, her expression seemed more curious than anything. "Okay… what did your mentor tell you?"

"He wants to…" Rei hesitated. "Torture you. And he wants to me to give you as much information about you as possible."

Gumi stood there and contemplated to herself. "I see…"

"He gave me a week."

"Okay, that's enough time to come up with a plan."

Rei was shocked. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"I can handle myself Rei, and you're with me, I'm pretty sure we can do something together if we tried."

"You don't understand Gumi, this guy is crazy, why do you think he's a demon. He's done some crazy shit when he was alive, and now being a demon, he's even crazier than before. We can't do anything to stop him."

"Rei… why are you so afraid of your mentor?"

Rei looked up at the girl. He didn't say anything because he was frozen. Was he afraid of Taito? He didn't know what to call his emotion towards Taito. He definitely didn't respect or like him, he felt something else about this demon, but he didn't know what. All he kept thinking about was what he did to him when he was still in training. All those memories he stuffed in the back of his mind were pushing themselves to the front and replaying in his mind. Everything from torture, assault, sexual harassment, and even rape, replayed in his mind so vividly, it felt like they were happening again.

"Rei?" Gumi questioned him.

Rei was too much in his head to hear the girl. Thinking about all the things Taito did to him now, made clear to him how he felt about this demon. It wasn't fear or hatred he felt towards his mentor, it was sheer terror. Rei was never afraid of anyone this much, ever. He never felt terror towards anything or anyone, Taito was the first. Rei was so caught up in his mind that he had no idea that he was falling backwards.

'Rei!" Gumi quickly rushed to the golden eyed boy and caught him just in time. She carefully sat him down and that's when Rei came to his senses. "Rei? What's wrong?" Gumi asked worried.

Rei looked at the girl with faint eyes. "I don't want you involved with that demon…" He placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and clenched them tightly, but Gumi showed no signs of it hurting. "I won't let him take you…"

Gumi smiled gently. "It's okay Rei, I know you won't… I'll be sure to be extra careful, and I'll let my higher ups know, but I won't tell them about you okay?"

Rei nodded slowly.

Gumi helped him up to his feet and kept him steady. "Come on; let's get you home, I'll come with you."

Rei shook his head. "He might be there, he might be watching… I'll go alone." As Rei was about to leave, Gumi quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I don't care Rei. I care more about you than your stupid mentor. I'll be okay, alright? So I'm coming with you."

Gumi wouldn't take no for an answer. Rei had no choice but to give in. "Alright…" This angel was a tough one, just by asking a few questions, and by being with him, she was able to see him in his moment of weakness. No one ever saw him show any signs of weakness, except her. He felt no embarrassment though, he felt comfortable showing his weakness to this angel, because he trusted her. He allowed the girl to help him back to his apartment, when they got inside; Gumi set Rei down on his bed so he could rest. "I'll make you some coffee okay?" Gumi said with a smile as she left Rei's room and went over to the kitchen to make the coffee.

Rei sat up in his bed and looked down at his own hands. He kept thinking of the worst case scenario. He didn't want to be the cause for another one of his friend's deaths. He wanted to protect Gumi, but what could he do? He couldn't refuse Taito when he forced himself on him, so what makes you think he could take him in a fight. He tried to reassure himself by saying that Gumi wasn't weak, she could handle herself, and that she was going to get help, but he couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Gumi came back with Rei's coffee and sat down next to him and handed him his cup. "Here, I hope I did it okay. I know you like it black so I didn't add anything."

Rei looked at Gumi and nodded. "Thanks…" He took a sip of the coffee and set it down on the nightstand and sat there in silence for a moment. "What are you going to tell your higher ups?" Rei asked.

Gumi thought. "Well… I'll just tell them that a demon is after me… but you'll have to give me a description of your mentor, so they don't think you're after me." Gumi smiled nervously.

Rei nodded. "Well… he has pitch black hair… violet eyes, and he's tall and skinny, maybe 6'1''… he also has an eye patch, but it's actually just bandages over his eye…" Rei looked at Gumi after he gave her his description of Taito, and he noticed that she was frozen in fear. "Gumi…? Are you okay?" Rei asked.

"Rei… what's your mentor's name?" She asked nervously.

Rei was confused, but he answered her question. "Taito Shion."

Gumi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Rei asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh god…" Gumi said. "Oh god…"

"What's the matter?"

"Oh god… why? Why him?"

Rei became fed up with Gumi not listening to him and grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Tell what's wrong dammit!" He stopped shaking her when he noticed tears in her eyes. "Why… why are you crying?"

"Rei… your mentor… I know him…"

"You know him?"

Gumi nodded. "We… we were friends when we were alive…"

Rei was shocked at hearing this. "Friends? You were friends with… him?"

Gumi nodded. "You have to believe me when I say that he wasn't always like the way he is now…"

"You're going to have to tell me…"

"When we were alive, my best friend was his older brother, a boy name Kaito Shion. The three of us used to play together and we always got along. The two of them had my back. But after a while, Taito started to change. He started to develop feelings for me… At first we thought nothing of it because he was just a kid, but then it got serious. We were playing outside one day and Kaito and I were talking with each other. Taito was not with us he was off somewhere playing on his own, when we heard a scream. We looked back and we saw a boy lying on the floor dead and Taito was up in the tree, looking down at us."

"He killed the boy?" Rei asked.

Gumi nodded.

"Why?"

"He probably got tired of us ignoring him, and tried to get my attention. I don't know… But we quickly left and told our parents that the boy fell out of the tree, and Taito tried to save him… they believed us so Taito didn't get in trouble. Well after a while, Taito's behavior got worse. In school he would get in fights, get caught having a weapon on him, he would sometimes attack the teacher, and the school expelled him and he couldn't enroll anywhere. They were going to put him into jail, but people came to the conclusion that he had mental issues and decided to appoint him a therapist."

"How did that work out?"

Gumi shook her head. "Not too well… according to the doctor, the only way to talk to him was if he was binded down because he would lash out. Also, the doctor said that most of his turmoil was revolved around me. So they told me to never see him again. Whenever Kaito wanted to talk to me, he would have to come to my house."

Gumi took a deep breath. "A few weeks after that, I was murdered. Kaito was the one to call for help because he was down the street when he heard the gunshot, and saw my father running away. He was also the one to tell his brother that I was dead. Taito took it really hard. He gouged his eye out and he locked himself in his room. He didn't eat, sleep, bathe, nothing. He was lost in his own sorrow. After a couple days, he lost it. He killed his brother, killed his family, and burned his house down. Not only that, he burned our whole town down, and anyone who tried to escape, he brutally murdered. After a couple years on the run, Taito was caught and executed. He was only 17, and he was put in the electric chair."

Gumi finished telling her story, and it took a while for Rei to take it all in. He loved Gumi, and after being told he couldn't see her, and that she was gone forever, he couldn't handle it anymore and took it out on everyone around him. Now Rei knew that if Taito knew about Gumi, he wouldn't hesitate to find her and do the unthinkable to her. Rei shuddered. He couldn't let that happen.

"Kaito is an angel too… I'll tell him about Taito… but I want you to tell him about me."

"Are you insane? Do you know what he'll do to you? I won't let that happen!"

"Rei trust me! I know what I'm doing." Gumi pleaded.

Rei took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright… you have one week to prepare alright. When I see Taito, I'll tell him about you alright?"

Gumi smiled gently. "Thank you." She took Rei's hand. "Everything will be okay, alright? I promise."

Rei nodded. "Alright."

Gumi smiled and stood up. "I'll go now, it'll take a while for everything to be ready, so I won't see you for a while."

"Okay…"

"Take care of yourself Rei."

"You too…"

Gumi nodded and with that, she left the demon alone in his room to contemplate about his master. He didn't know if what he just heard should add to his terror or if he should pity him. Either way, he was up to no good now and the only thing in can do is hope the angels will come do. And he never would've thought he would have to rely on angels for help. Things were getting desperate…


	5. Reunion

**WARNING: This chapter may contain "suggestive scenes" Although it is not too explicit, it might not be suitable for all readers. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>It felt like forever, but the week finally passed. One of the reasons why it felt so long was because the anxiety of anticipating the day Taito would come to ask about Gumi, and the other was Gumi. She said she wouldn't see him for a while, and sure enough, she didn't come to school for the week. It was weird not having her in class. Not hearing her say good morning to him, hearing her snore lightly during class. It just felt empty and lonely, again.<p>

When class finally let up, Rei sat in his desk for a while trying to collect his thoughts. When he finally felt himself calm down, he took a deep breath and got up and left class. Although he looked calm physically, mentally, his mind was racing. He couldn't help but think of the worst, of the best, what would happen, what could happen, what wouldn't happen. But the main thing that went through his head was Gumi. His only friend, what if something happened to her? Would he have to go through this fake school life alone? This demonic life alone? He never realized how attached he got to the girl. Because of her, he forgot what it felt like to be alone, but now, when there was the slight chance that he was going to be alone, he didn't want to go through it again, because he knew how much it would hurt.

He made it back to his apartment, and he tossed his stuff to the side and sat down on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed to himself and felt an eerie presence. He knew that he would know where he lived. He looked across from him and there sitting in a chair was Taito, smiling sadistically.

"Hey there Rei-kun."

Rei didn't say anything.

"Do you the information I want?" He asked, keeping his usual sensual tone.

Rei nodded. "Yeah I do."

Taito smiled. "Great. Now tell me the name of the angel."

Rei nodded. "The angel's name is Megpoid Gumi."

Taito froze. "Did you say Gumi?"

Rei nodded. "Sure did. Why so tense Tai? Do you know her?"

Taito lost his composure for a moment, but then quickly went back to his old self. "Indeed I do. Well this really is a small world; I never would've thought I would see her again, especially like this. No matter, I'll find her and we'll have a 'touching' reunion." Taito smiled. He then stood up and walked over to the door. "Do you want to join me? We can have another one of our bonding moments, and it'll be even more fun with Gumi. She's a little feisty one."

Rei felt the anger well up inside him, but he contained himself. "No. I don't want to join you, I rather not get involved with your sadistic games, and besides I have an important mission tonight…"

"Oh from the boss?"

Rei nodded.

Taito pouted. "That's no fun. Oh well, I'll play with her myself. I've been meaning to for a long time now. I have so much to show her, I just hope I don't go overboard. Oh well, I'll be sure to save some of her for you too. We'll I'll see you later Rei~"

And with that, Taito was gone. Rei groaned and stood up and punched the wall to vent out some if his anger. How dare he talk about Gumi as if she was some object. And that tone of voice he used when he talked about what he was going to do with her. Rei shuddered. He looked at the time. He took a deep breath and left. Hopefully he could find her.

On the other hand, Gumi was prepped for this task. She warned her higher-ups of Taito, and Kaito, took it a little hard, but understood completely. He knew his brother was far from being a pure soul and he decided that he would fight him. Gumi was to act as a decoy, just long enough for Kaito to prepare himself for the fight. So that's what Gumi is doing now. She's roaming the chilled frozen streets, people starting to come home from work, being greeted by their families and a warm meal. Gumi wished she was inside, with Rei, drinking coffee with him and just hanging out, but instead here she was outside, doing something that could possibly end her existence. She knew how Taito was, so all she could think about was the worse.

She stopped for a while and it felt as if she was being followed. She turned into an alleyway and walked half way down and stopped.

'It's been a while Taito…" She said, turning to face her old friend Taito.

Taito smiled like he used to before he changed. "You look exactly the same, but you have the angelic glow to you."

"That's what being an Angel does to you." Gumi smiled.

"I see… So how's my brother doing?" Taito asked.

"Kaito? He's fine, he was wondering about you for a while, we both were, but…"

"But what?"

"We kind of figured…"

"That I became a demon?"

Gumi stood silent.

"Don't be bashful, it's not something you should be ashamed of, I'm proud of what I am."

Gumi still said nothing.

Taito silently and swiftly moved to Gumi's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm able to do so many things now Gumi, things that I was never able to do when I was alive…"

"But those things aren't right Taito…"

"What is the exact definition of right?"

Gumi didn't answer.

"Don't have an answer? That's cause there isn't an answer. The true definition for what is 'right' changes for different people. I think what I'm doing is right, because what I think is right, is my truth. Are you following me?"

Gumi didn't answer again.

Taito shrugged. "Oh well, if you don't get it, it doesn't matter…" Taito lightly stroked the side of Gumi's face and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I missed you so much Gumi, you have no idea. I still don't understand why those people tried to keep me from you."

"Because I was making you sick Taito…"

"Sick? I wasn't sick, never was. I was as healthy as my brother. I just was, and still am madly in love with you."

"Taito… we're dead, you're a demon and I'm an angel, anything between us is in the past and any bond that you plan on making now is near impossible to make."

Taito groaned. "I wouldn't be too sure of that…" Taito grabbed Gumi's hand and twisted it behind her and pushed her up against the wall. "Like you said, I'm a demon now… I have more freedom than you angels." Taito whispered in Gumi's ear.

Gumi squirmed. "Taito please… let me go…"

"Aww but why? We haven't seen each other for a while… how long ago did we die? 100 years? 50? I don't even know, it's hard to keep track of it…" Taito placed his hand underneath Gumi's shirt and stroked her stomach, causing Gumi to squirm.

"Taito don't…"

Taito wasn't the one to be talked out of things. Once his mind was set on something, he was going to go through with it. He started to kiss the girl's neck and he slowly slid his hand up towards Gumi's breast.

"Stop!" Gumi cried. She swung her elbow behind her and hit Taito in the jaw. He backed off, just enough for Gumi to make a break for it, but Taito quickly regained himself and caught the girl and pinned her to the floor. He placed his knee between the girl's legs and pressed up, causing Gumi to squirm again.

"Please, Taito! Don't do this!"

Taito grabbed the collar of Gumi's shirt and was about to tear it off when: "Gumi!"

A swift shadow came and kicked Taito off the greened haired angel. Gumi opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. "Rei!"

Rei looked down the Gumi and helped her to her feet. "Come one! We need to get out of here!" Rei pulled Gumi along, but they weren't able to get far until Taito was up and blocking their path.

"You little bastard…" Taito said. "All this time… you were friends with her."

Rei blocked Taito's path to Gumi. "Jealous that I'm closer to her than you?" Rei smirked.

"You little FUCK!" Taito grabbed Rei and threw him down the alley.

"Rei!" Gumi cried, she went to rush over to Rei, but was stopped by Taito.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Gumi tried to break free with all her might, but she was no match for Taito who was much stronger than her.

"Don't resist… it'll be over quickly." Taito grabbed Gumi's shirt and started to rip it, he didn't get far though because Gumi was pushed to safety.

Gumi looked up from the floor to see known other than he best friend Kaito holding his brother back.

"K-Kaito…"

"Get out of here! Go!" Kaito commanded her.

Gumi nodded and got up to her feet and rushed over to Rei who was struggling to get himself up on his feet. She helped Rei up and the two of them left Taito and Kaito alone.

After running for a while, Rei regains himself. "I know a place where we can go."

Gumi nods. "Lead the way."

Rei took Gumi's hand and led her down the street towards the outskirts of town. There laid an old abandoned church. "Taito can't stand this place, won't go anywhere near it, we should be safe for now."

The two of them quickly entered the chapel and waited in the second floor balcony that over watched the altar.

"We should be safe here for a while…" Rei looked back at Gumi who was as pale as the wispy spirits Rei usually misguides.

"I thought I could talk to him… I…" Gumi broke down.

Rei frowned. He went over to her and took her hand and guided her over to the red leather bench and sat her down. He took off his jacket and draped it over the girl's shoulders. He didn't really know how to comfort her; he never had to console someone before. He felt like an idiot for just sitting there and not doing anything.

"R-Rei…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

"For what? I didn't do much; all I did was get thrown aside…"

Gumi shook her head. "If you didn't show up when you did… Taito would've…" She stopped mid-sentence. "Thank you…"

Rei scratched his head. "Uh, yeah sure…"

Gumi got out her last sobs and sniffles before finally calming down, but after everything's that happened, she felt extremely tired. Her head drooped slightly as she tried to fight her fatigue.

"Don't force yourself, if you're tired then go to sleep." Rei said.

Gumi nodded and yawn. She scooted in closer to Rei and rested her head on his shoulder.

Rei kind of tensed, not used to having someone lean on him, but he relaxed into it and rested his head on top of the girl's. He looked up at the altar, gazing at the stained glass depiction of the crusification of Christ, and then looked at the cross with the crucified Christ on it. Rei was about to do something that he never done when he was alive, or even when he became a demon. He closed his eyes and started to pray. Things seemed pretty dire and they could use all the help they could get, and right now, the man that he never believed to have existed, was the last person he could turn to, because besides Gumi, he was the only one he could turn to.


	6. Day 1

After a few hours, Rei laid Gumi down, the only thing he was able to cover her with was his jacket. He just really hoped it wasn't too cold for her. Rei stood up and stretched a little and leaned against the railing and overlooked the floor level. This place sure was old; he wondered why the people haven't historically preserved this place. Why did they leave it here to rot?

Rei stood up on top of the railing and peeked over into this hole in the wall above them. He noticed that there was a small bedroom there. There was a bed and a small couch. Someone used to live here. He was gonna wonder who though.

Rei pulled himself up into the hole and explored the small den space. When Gumi wakes up, he'll tell her to come up here and they can hide out here.

"Hey, you in here?" Someone called out.

Rei tensed, but relaxed slightly when the voice didn't sound like Taito, only slightly, but it was much lighter than Taito's usual tone. Rei looked out of the hole and saw a blue haired male looking around on the floor level.

"Up here." Rei said, looking down on the blue haired angel.

The blue haired angel looked up with a mean glare. Light began to focus on his back and after a few short moments, his wings appeared and he flew up to the balcony where Gumi was.

Gumi heard the flapping of his wings and woke up. She tiredly looked as Kaito landed on the railing and stepped over and stood in front of Gumi. "You okay?" Kaito asked with genuine concern.

"Kaito…" Gumi said tiredly before regaining her energy. "Kaito!" She lept up and hugged her best friend.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kaito said with a chuckle, hugging his friend back.

Rei climbed down from the hole and landed on the railing, he perched there like a gargoyle on a church.

"Oh Kaito, this is Rei. He's the one who told me about Taito." Gumi smiled at her friend before going over to Rei.

"Yeah…" Kaito looked down. "How can you be so trusting of him Gumi? He's a demon, for all we know he could be working with Taito and lying to you."

Gumi frowned. "I know Rei would never do that. I trust him."

Rei was kind of uplifted when he heard that Gumi trusted him. It felt nice to have someone put their trust in you.

Kaito sighed. "Alright, but if he makes one step back-"

"He won't Kaito, I promise."

Rei looked at Kaito and Kaito looked back at him and gave him the hand gesture saying that he had his eye on him. Rei just rolled his eyes.

"So what happened with Taito?" Gumi asked.

"I managed to win somehow, but he'll come back. If my brother is still the same, then he hates to lose, and when he does, he trains and fixes himself to become stronger and win."

"Taito has this special location in Hell where he trains. Time flows differently down there than it does here." Rei informed.

"How different?"

"100 years down there, is 1 day here."

Kaito frowned. "That's not good… how long does he usually train?"

It was Rei's turn to frown. "1000 years."

Gumi gasped. "1000!?"

Kaito contemplated this. "So in 10 days he'll come back… and since technically he would have been training for 1000 years, he'll probably be that much harder to beat. I don't think I'll be able to win the next time we meet…"

Momentary silence. "So what do we do?" Gumi asked.

"For now, just relax and be at ease. Stay hidden as well. You have 10 days to do what you like; I'll come in contact with the higher-ups and let them know what's going on. Oh and also," Kaito's expression changed into a solemn one. "I will have nothing to do with your relationship with Rei. I won't try to cover for you; I can't risk it, not now. So if the higher-ups catch on to your friendship, there's nothing I can do for you. I'm sorry…"

Gumi looked down and nodded. "It's okay Kaito, we'll manage."

Kaito nodded. "Then I'm gonna get going. Stay safe alright?"

"We will."

Kaito climbed onto the railing and glared at Rei one last time before jumping down and leaving.

"Your friend hates me." Rei said, smirking slightly.

"I don't think he hates you, he just doesn't trust you… yet."

Rei rolled his eyes and jumped from the railing and grabbed his jacket. "There's a hole above us with a bed and couch, we can go stay up there."

Gumi nodded. Rei climbed back up to the hole and Gumi followed after him. With a little help, Gumi managed to get in the hole. "Did someone used to live here?" Gumi asked.

"Probably since there's a bed and couch here." Rei said sarcastically.

Gumi puffed her cheeks and went over to the couch and sat down. She stretched a little. "So what should we do now?" Gumi asked.

Rei shrugged. "I don't know, whatever we want I guess."

Gumi looked down at her feet. "Let's go out!"

Rei blushed. "W-what?"

"Let's go out and do stuff. Like walking and visiting places and what not."

Rei calmed down a little bit. She didn't mean it that way, of course not, why did he get so worked up about it? "Well where do you want to go?" He asked the green haired angel.

Gumi thought. "Let's just go walking today." Gumi smiled.

Rei sighed. "Alright, let's go."

Gumi jumped up in her seat and followed after Rei. Rei jumped down and landed perfectly on the ground where he waited for Gumi.

"What are you waiting for?" Rei called out to her.

"T-Turn around." Gumi said blushing lightly.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to use my wings."

"And?"

"I don't like showing off my wings, so turn around!"

Rei sighed and turned around. He could hear the flap of her wings then her light step as she landed.

"Okay, you can turn around." Gumi said.

Rei didn't even turn around; he just made his way towards the door. "Okay, let's go."

"Rei! Wait up!" Gumi called out to him. She rushed over to him and walked by his side.

The two walked throughout the town, having conversations about nothing, and sometimes not talking at all. Gumi often got distracted by things that were displayed in the windows. She would get close to the glass to get a closer look, but end up fogging the glass and she would no longer be able to see the object.

Gumi shivered. "I'm hungry…" She told Rei as they were walking.

"Yeah?"

Gumi just glared at Rei.

"What? You want ME to get you food?"

"Well I don't have money."

"Neither do I."

Gumi frowned. "Do you have money back at your place?"

Rei shook his head.

"Then how do you get things?"

Rei sighed. "You seem to forget that I don't need to eat or sleep, and the fact that I'm a demon and have my own ways of getting things I want."

Gumi frowned again.

Rei shrugged. "What you just want me to go into a café and ask nicely for food they won't give me without money?"

Gumi giggled.

Rei sighed. "I'll try to get you food… somehow." Rei mumbled that last part.

Gumi smiled. "Thanks Rei!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Gumi looked up at the sky; the grey clouds overhead were getting darker and darker. "Is it going to snow again?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Rei replied.

Gumi gasped.

"What?" Rei asked.

"We should make snowmen! You said you would do that with me!" Gumi said, stopping and pointing at Rei who was still walking.

"Did I really? Hmm, I don't remember saying that." Rei said, acting like he had no idea what the girl was talking about. He did remember saying that he would play with her in the snow, but he didn't think she was actually serious.

"Yes you did! Don't act like you forgot!" Gumi grabbed the back of Rei's collar to get him to stop walking.

Rei sighed and faced the green haired angel. "Okay, I remember saying I would." His expression changed to a sinister one. "But I also remember saying that I would pelt you snowballs."

Gumi was shocked. "Wait, you're not-"

"Consider this war." Rei patted the girl's head and continued walking.

Gumi puffed her cheeks. "No fair!" She said as she caught up to Rei.

"How is it not fair? You wanted me to play with you in the snow right? So that's what'll do."

"Yeah but you're only going to play with me because you get to chuck balls of ice at me."

"Yep, pretty much."

"You're so mean…"

"Part of the job dear."

Gumi crossed her arms over her chest, but she couldn't help but smile and giggle. She was actually excited to get hit with balls of ice, maybe it was because she was playing with Rei and it brought back happy memories of when she was alive.

"Let's start heading back." Rei told Gumi. "It's gonna get dark soon."

Gumi looked at a clock tower and noticed that it was 5 o'clock, she hadn't noticed. It was hard to tell in this weather.

While they were walking back to the abandoned church, Gumi stopped suddenly.

Rei looked back. "What's wrong now?" He asked.

"Here." Gumi pointed to the place next to her.

Rei went over to her and looked inside.

"I want to eat here." Gumi demanded.

Rei sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Gumi smiled victoriously and strolled on inside.

Rei followed in after her and Gumi was looking at the menu. "Hmm… What do I want?" She thought out loud.

Rei sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay I know what I want." Gumi decided. She walked up to the counter and ordered her food. When the cashier was about to tell Gumi the price, Rei intervened.

"Gumi, find us a seat, I'll pay."

"Rei… Don't-"

"Gumi."

Gumi sighed. "Fine." She went over to a table and sat down and waited.

Rei focused his attention back on the cashier and used his mind control abilities to have the cashier give them their food for free. When he was done, he went over to Gumi and sat down.

Gumi was frowning.

"You wanted food." Rei said with a mischievous smile. He rested his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.

Gumi was still frowning. "This is the last time I ask you for something."

Rei smiled. "Good."

Gumi leaned back in her seat and waited for her food.

Rei watched her for a moment before looking outside. 10 days huh? What would they do for 10 days? Where would they go after? Can they really elude Taito? So many questions were going through his mind that it made his head hurt. He sighed.

Gumi looked at him questionly and opened her mouth to say something, but a waitress came and gave Gumi her food. It wasn't just one item though, it was actually quite a lot, and it was just for Gumi.

Gumi smiled and grabbed her fork and started to eat.

"You're going to eat… all that?" Rei said, staring at the tray full of food.

Gumi smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

Rei scoffed. "Fatty."

Gumi grabbed the plastic knife she wasn't going to use and threw it at Rei. Luckily Rei wasn't expecting that this time, and it hit him in the face.

"What the hell!" Rei shouted.

Gumi continued to eat with a sly smile on her face.

Rei split the knife in half and threw it to the floor.

When the waitress came wandering back, Rei stopped her. "Get me a coffee."

The waitress nodded as if she were in a trance and went to get Rei a coffee. He noticed Gumi glaring at him.

"What? It's not for you, it's for me? I can do what I want."

Gumi sighed. "Please don't do that anymore."

"Why?"

"Just don't!" Gumi exclaimed.

They sat there in silence for a while before Rei let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I won't do it anymore."

Gumi nodded slowly and continued to eat her food.

The waitress came back with a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Rei.

Rei took the cup and started to drink his coffee.

Gumi continued to eat in silence, almost emotionless.

"Why don't you want me to use my abilities?" Rei asked.

Gumi was slightly taken back by the questions, simply because she wasn't expecting it.

"Because…" Gumi paused. "Because I don't think your abilities suit you…"

Rei cocked an eyebrow. "I don't follow."

Gumi sighed. "Rei, I still can't picture you being truly evil or bad or anything. It's just really hard for me to figure out why you became a demon in the end, you're nothing like Taito or what the higher-ups told us about demons. I think you're a good person."

Now it was Rei's turn to be taken aback. He wasn't expecting to hear this from Gumi all of a sudden. Rei was actually troubled by it. "I'm not good…" Rei said looking away from the girl's glance.

"I think you're good Rei… You're nice to me…"

Yeah, to her only. He wasn't nice to anyone else, just her. Now he couldn't help but wonder, why her? Why just Gumi? He could easily made friends with other people if he wanted to, but chose not to. But why did he all of a sudden want to be friends with Gumi? It didn't make sense to him, he was confusing himself.

Gumi finished her food and her attitude completely changed from being solemn to being her normal bubbly self. "I'm done~ let's go!" Gumi smiled.

Rei was shocked by the sudden attitude change, but complied. He finished his coffee and stood up. "Alright, let's go." He said as he made his way to the door.

Gumi followed closely after him. They walked down the streets back to the abandoned church where they rested in the small loft in the hole in the wall.

Gumi rested by the window, she was staring outside when she fell asleep and she was leaning against the ice cold glass. Rei could see the frost forming over the glass.

He went over to the girl and picked her up and put her on the bed. He covered her up with the old blanket and covered her up. Rei sat down on the couch and sighed. So he was good huh? Nice. He scoffed quietly. He was far from being good, he can be pretty cruel and relentless, it's just the girl hasn't seen him act like that. He shrugged. He shouldn't waste his time thinking about it. He knew who he was and what he was, and that all that mattered.


End file.
